Blue
by InuKaglover815
Summary: just a little one shot i wrote to get through my writers block. its a songfic for the song Blue from cowboy bebop


**Blue**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Inuyasha or the lyrics to Blue by Mai Yamane**

_Never seen a bluer sky_

_Yeah I can feel it reaching out_

_and moving closer_

_There's something 'bout blue._

Kagome looked out the window and sighed. Today was the day, she was going to say goodbye to him forever. It was the only way. He had changed since she had met him. No longer was he the best friend she could talk to about anything. He no longer looked at her like a friend and lover, but as a possession. Sighing once again, she made her way to the door.

_Asked myself what it's all for_

_You know the funny thing about it_

_I couldn't answer_

_No, I couldn't answer._

He would be waiting like always. He never let her leave alone. And since he lived across the hall, he always knew when she was leaving. As she expected, when she opened the door to her apartment, there he was. He was wearing black slacks and a button down white shirt. He smiled at her, and for once she thought that it almost reached his eyes.

_Things have turned a deeper shade of blue_

_and images that might be real_

_maybe illusion_

_Keep flashing off and on_

She didn't even close the door as she looked up into his golden eyes and gave him a weak smile. "I need to go alone from now on," she said simply. He gave her a confused look and she sighed again. "I can't live like this," she said, "It's like you don't even care anymore. And I'm tired of being treated like a possession, if you even see me as that much."

_Free..._

_Wanna be free, Gonna be free..._

"What do you mean?" he asked her, and she couldn't help but think that his voice sounded rougher than usual.

_and move among the stars_

_You know they really aren't so far_

"I mean I can't see you anymore. Being treated this way is killing me. I have no freedom anymore. You took that away from me. It's like the man I loved has disappeared into thin air. And I don't like his replacement." She began to walk back into her room, but his hand caught her wrist. "What?" she said, refusing to turn around and face him. She knew she would cry if she did.

_Feels so free..._

_Gotta know free... Please..._

_Don't wake me from the dream_

_It's really everything it seemed_

"Please give me another chance."

_I'm so free..._

_No black and white in the blue_

Her eyes began to water as she shook her head and pulled away from him. "I can't, I don't think I can handle anymore pain. Maybe some day, years from now, we can be friends again. But right now I just can't." She walked back into her apartment and closed the door. 'I'm free,' she thought as she turned and leaned against the door. 'But why do I feel this horrible.'

A few days later she got out of bed and noticed that instead of the feeling of freedom that she had longed for, she felt more trapped than she had in her entire life. And then it hit her. He was the all that she had. And now that he was gone, she didn't have anything to run to or to even live for. Maybe, just maybe instead of breaking it off entirely she should have just asked him to back away. Her face fell as she realized that she may have permanently pushed away her only friend.

_Everything is clearer now_

_Life is just a dream, you know_

She yanked the door open and ran to his door, hoping that he was there. When he opened the door she couldn't contain the sigh of relief that made its way from her throat. "I made a mistake," she said, tears streaming down her face as she looked up at him, her eyes begging him to forgive her. "I don't want this to end. I just want it to change. Can we just start over from the beginning and see if we can't work this out?"

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" he said softly, gracing her with one of his rare smiles that he reserved only for her. "I don't know about you but I would love some pancakes right about now."

She smiled, "I'd like that very much."

He smiled and offered her his hand and together they made their way to the elevators. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

_that's never-ending_

_I'm ascending..._

A.n. there it is. I'll let u decide who it was.


End file.
